Please, Come Back To Me
by Itsuka - kun
Summary: Sasuke dengan Hinata bertunangan. Tapi, Sasuke mengkhianati cinta Hinata. Apa yang akan terjadi?


**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : OOC, AU, Don't Like Just Don't Read, Flame….NOOOO**

**Maafin saia kalo masih banyak kata-kata yang salah, soalnya saia orang baru di sini. Mohon bantuannya…Happy Reading^^**

**Please, Come Back To Me**

"Kau memang pengkhianat!",kata-kata itu terlontar dari bibir manis Hinata yang tersedu, mencoba menahan perasaan sakit yang tengah ia rasakan.

"Apa maksudmu, Hinata?",Sasuke berusaha menenangkan tunangannya yang sedang terbakar amarah saat itu.

"Apa kau mencintaiku, Sasuke?",tanya Hinata sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Tangisannya semakin pecah kala itu.

"Aku mencintaimu, hati ini, cinta ini milikmu…",ujar Sasuke menatap Hinata sendu.

"Jika semua itu milikku, kenapa kau berikan pada yang lain? Kenapa?",amarah Hinata semakin menjadi-jadi.

"A-apa maksudmu?",Sasuke semakin tak mengerti dengan perkataan Hinata.

"Kau membaginya, kan! Membaginya dengan wanita itu, kan!",Hinata menangis sambil mengingat wanita yang telah menjadi kekasih lain tunangannya itu.

"W-wanita, wanita siapa?",tanya Sasuke yang masih belum mengerti.

"Sakura! Kau berselingkuh dengannya, kau mempermainkan aku demi dia, kau membuangku demi dia..!",Hinata berteriak dalam tangisnya yang semakin pecah.

Mata Sasuke terbelalak saat mendengar nama "Sakura" dalam perkataan Hinata barusan. Ia mengerti sekarang mengapa Hinata marah dan geram padanya malam ini. Hinata tahu, ia tengah berselingkuh. Berselingkuh dengan sahabat baik tunangannya.

"H-hinata, dengarkan aku…",Sasuke mencoba mengejar Hinata yang kini berlari menuju kamar.

Hinata tak membalas tatapan Sasuke yang memohon padanya. Ia masuk ke kamar dan menguncinya. Menuju ranjang, Hinata mengambil sebuah bingkai foto yang terletak di atas meja. Ia duduk dan memandangi foto itu lekat-lekat.

Fotonya bersama Sasuke malah semakin menambah perih dihatinya. Ingin ia lupakan semua yang terjadi malam ini. Namun, semakin ia coba lupakan semakin sakit hatinya. Jika ia tahu akan seperti ini jadinya, ia takkan mau bertunangan dengan lelaki yang sudah mempermainkan hatinya.

Sementara itu, Sasuke hanya merenung mengingat perkataan Hinata. _"kau berselingkuh dengannya, kau mempermainkan aku demi dia, kau membuangku demi dia..!"_. Benarkah ia telah mempermainkan Hinata, membuangnya demi Sakura. Ia tak menyadari kesalahan selama ini, ternyata akan membuat hubungannya dengan Hinata menjadi renggang.

Tak ia relakan ia kehilangan Hinata. Hinata hanya miliknya dan tak seorangpun dapat menggantikan sosok malaikat seperti Hinata bahkan Sakura sekalipun. Ia akan terus berusaha agar ia diterima kembali di relung hati Hinata.

"Sasuke…",suara lembut Hinata membuyarkan lamunannya.

"H-hinata, kau mau kemana?",tanya Sasuke yang terkejut ketika melihat Hinata datang sambil membawa sebuah koper.

"Aku akan pergi.",tatapan Hinata terlihat sendu.

"Pergi…kemana?",Sasuke semakin terbelalak.

"California.",jawabnya sambil memasang senyuman tulus.

"Jadi, aku disini sendiri?",tanya Sasuke sambil tersenyum pahit.

"Takkan terjadi apa-apa padamu…aku percaya kau orang yang kuat.",Hinata melangkah maju dan membelai lembut wajah Sasuke.

"Kau akan kembali, kan?",Sasuke menggenggam tangan Hinata yang menyebar kehangatan.

"Mungkin…",kata Hinata.

"Maksudmu?",tanya Sasuke semakin tak mengerti.

"Sakura mungkin nanti menggantikanku…",kata sambil berusaha tersenyum dan mencoba menahan tangisnya.

"Lihat saja nanti…",ujar Sasuke tersenyum sinis.

"Hmm…baiklah aku pergi. Jaga baik-baik dirimu, ya!",kata Hinata sebelum memberi ciumannya kebibir Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum sambil menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam.

Hinata menunggu pesawat yang akan mengantarkannya menuju tujuan dimana ia akan mencoba untuk melupakan Sasuke. Pukul 21.00, pesawat menuju California akhirnya siap lepas landas.

8 jam, bukan waktu yang sebentar untuk sebuah perjalanan ke sebuah negara yang juga berbeda benua. 8 jam juga bukan waktu yang sebentar untuk menyatukan sebuah serpihan hati yang masih sakit dan perih.

Pukul 07.00, Sasuke yang masih terbuai dalam mimpi diganggu oleh suara keras dan mengganggu kenyamanannya. Dengan sangat terpaksa, Sasuke bangun dari tempat tidur.

"Sasuke-kun, aku kangen…",Sakura memeluk mesra Sasuke.

"Lepasin, ngapain lo disini..?",tanya Sasuke sinis.

"Kamu kenapa sih..? Aku kan kangen berat sama kamu…",Sakura merengek manja.

"Eh, cewek tengil..lepasin gak..ih",Sasuke berusaha lepas dari pelukan Sakura.

"Kok cewek tengil, biasanya kamu manggil aku cewek manis, kan?",tanya Sakura cemberut.

"Manis buyut lo…udah ganggu aja sih..",kata Sasuke dengan ketus.

"Kamu kenapa sih..galak banget hari ini…?",Sakura bertanya dengan manja.

"Ekh..denger ya! Gara-gara lo, gue berantakan..!",Sasuke bicara dengan kasar sambil menunjuk Sakura.

"Aku, emang aku kenapa?",tanya Sakura heran.

"Pokoknya kita udah gak ada hubungan lagi, pacar, temen apapun. Jangan pernah gangguin hidup gue lagi…!",Sasuke berbicara keras dan berhasil membuat Sakura berkaca-kaca. Sasuke kemudian masuk kedalam rumahnya dan meninggalkan Sakura yang tersedu-sedu.

Di tempat lain, kini Hinata telah sampai pada tujuannya. Jam 05.00 menandakan hari masih sangat pagi. Hinata kemudian berjalan dan berniat untuk mengambil barang-barangnya.

"Welcome to California, miss",sapa seorang petugas ramah.

"Thank you",balas Hinata sambil tersenyum.

Hinata terus berjalan kemudian menunggu barang-barangnya yang tadi diangkut, sabar menanti, yang ditunggu pun datang. Hinata mendapatkan koper yang ia tunggu. Hinata kemudian menunggu Neji yang akan menjemputnya.

Sasuke membulatkan tekadnya untuk menyusul Hinata ke California. Segera ia siapkan barang-barangnya dan segera memesan tiket pesawat. Dan, seluruh persiapan telah selesai.

Sasuke segera berangkat menuju bandara dengan hati yang sangat merindu namun ia tetap merasa bersalah. Merasa bersalah karena sudah mengkhianati seseorang yang sangat mencintainya.

"Neji-nii, apa kabar?",tanya Hinata saat Neji sampai.

"Baik setelah melihatmu, Hinata. Apa Uchiha itu menyakiti dewiku?",kata Neji sambil memeluk Hinata.

"Tidak, dia melindungiku..tapi aku butuh istirahat sehingga aku harus berlibur.",terang Hinata sambil berusaha tersenyum.

"Mana dia?",tanya Neji saat menyadari bahwa Sasuke tidak ada.

"Ada urusan dengan keluarganya…jadi Sasuke-kun tidak bisa ikut.",jelas Hinata.

"Mm…baiklah, ayo kita pulang. Ayahmu sudah tidak sabar menunggu…",kata Neji sambil menggenggam pergelangan hangat Hinata.

"Pesawat ke California berangkat setengah jam lagi…",jelas seorang petugas bandara.

"Baiklah…",balas Sasuke dan segera berjalan menuju ruang tunggu.

"Ayah, apa kabar?",tanya Hinata sambil memeluk ayahnya saat tiba dikediaman Hyuga di California.

"Tak pernah sebaik ini, kau sendiri bagaimana? Mana Sasuke?",balas Hiashi.

"Aku baik, um..Sasuke-kun ada urusan dengan keluarganya di Jepang.",jelas Hinata.

"Baiklah, ayo masuk. Aku sudah siapkan sarapan untukmu…",kata Hiashi sambil tersenyum.

Suara udara dari baling-baling pesawat mengganggu pendengaran para penumpang yang telah bersiap untuk keberangkatan dan siap untuk sampai di tujuan. Begitu pula dengan Sasuke.

Kerinduan dan rasa bersalah masih terus bernyanyi dalam hatinya yang tengah hancur. Dua rasa yang menjadi satu menambah keterpurukannya. Hanya Hinata lah yang dapat memberi ketenangan jiwa dan batinnya.

Sasuke segera berjalan menuju kendaraan yang akan membawanya pada seseorang. Mengambil tempat yang telah dipersiapkan, Sasuke duduk tenang namun hati merasa gundah.

"Hinata, kau mau kemana?",tanya Hiashi saat melihat Hinata berpakaian rapi.

"Melihat pemandangan dibukit…hanya sebentar.",jawabnya tersenyum.

"Hati-hati…",Hiashi mengingatkan dan dibalas dengan sebuah senyum tulus milik Hinata.

Perjalanan panjang menuju California, menguras habis tenaga penumpang pesawat. Sebagian penumpang ada yang sudah terbuai indahnya bunga tidur. Namun, Sasuke tetap bangun. Rasa bersalahnya mampu mengalahkan rasa kantuknya.

Pesawat lepas landas menjadi tanda bahwa ia telah sampai. Di antara kerumunan orang yang perlahan menuruni tangga, Sasuke berjalan.

"Welcome to California, sir..",sapa seorang petugas bandara ramah.

Sasuke mengacuhkan sapaan tersebut dan terus berjalan dengan cepat menuju tempat pengambilan barang. Dan setelah ia dapatkan kopernya, ia segera memanggil taksi dan berangkat menuju kediaman Hiashi.

Suara bel berkali-kali berbunyi. Seorang pelayan wanita berwajah ramah menyambut kedatangan seseorang.

"Sasuke-sama",ujar sang pelayan sambil membungkuk hormat.

"Mana Hinata?",tanya Sasuke.

"Mm…Hinata-sama sedang tidak ada.",jawab sang pelayan.

"Kemana?",tanyanya lagi.

"Tempat kalian pertama kali bertemu…",kini Hiashi yang menjawab. Sepertinya Hiashi sudah mengetahui masalah yang sedang terjadi antara Hinata dan Sasuke.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Sasuke segera pergi menuju sebuah bukit. Tempat dimana ia dan Hinata pertama kali bertemu. Saat ia masih remaja dan baru mengenal Hyuga Hinata.

Hinata duduk disebuah bangku sambil menatap pemandangan danau yang indah dari atas bukit. Melihat panorama yang disajikan Tuhan untuk segala insan membuatnya lebih tenang. Namun perasaan ingin bertemu Sasuke masih terus menghantui.

Ia pagutkan kedua tangannya dan berdoa pada Tuhan agar ia dapat bertemu dengan Sasuke. Ia ingin meminta maaf jika tak bisa menjadi seorang wanita yang hebat seperti Sakura.

"Jika Sasuke memang mencintainya, aku mohon bahagiakan dia.", sebuah doa tulus terucap. Setetes air bening menggenang dan membasahi wajah cantiknya.

"Mencintai Sakura adalah bencana besar bagi dunia dan terutama untuk dirimu…",suara seseorang memecah keheningan. Hinata menoleh dan menatap mata onyx miliknya dan senyum tulusnya yang begitu langka.

"S-sasuke…",Hinata tak percaya apa yang ada dihadapannya saat ini. Sasuke duduk disebelah Hinata dan menatap lembut mata indah itu.

"Jangan menangis, kumohon…",ujar Sasuke sambil menghapus air mata yang membasahi pipi Hinata.

"Bagaimana kau bisa disini?",tanya Hinata masih tidak percaya.

"Hati kita seperti magnet, Hinata. Kita akan terus bersama…saling menjaga dan mencintai…",jawab Sasuke lembut.

"Aku minta maaf jika selama ini aku tidak bisa menjadi seperti Sakura. Aku hanya dapat menyusahkanmu…",kata Hinata sambil menunduk.

"Menyusahkan? Justru kau membahagiakanku…",balas Sasuke.

Sasuke mengangkat wajah Hinata dan menatap mata bening miliknya. Mata yang indah dan mampu mengalahkan keindahan pemandangan yang ada dihadapannya saat ini. Ia dekatkan wajahnya dan merasakan hembusan nafas lembut membelai wajah tampannya.

Sebuah ciuman lembut mendarat dibibir mungil Hinata. Perasaan yang indah mengawali sebuah ikatan. Detak jantung mewakili isi hati yang bernyanyi riang. Dan sebuah ciuman yang berarti selamanya.

**Huaaaa…..jelek banget. Hinata pergi kebukit itu kira-kira jam setengah 7. Saia Cuma kira-kira aja antara perbedaan jam California sama Jepang. Terus waktu perjalanan menuju California pake pesawat saia tanyain tuh sama om saia yang pernah kesananya langsung. Beliau bilang 7-8 jam deh. Ya udah…I just want your review….^^**


End file.
